Neos (Label)
CD-Label der Neos Music GmbH, gegründet 2007 Tegernseer Landstr. 135, 81539 München, Deutschland NEOS focuses on world-premiere recordings. In 2007 the label started releasing works from the 20th and 21st century, mostly world-premieres, or first recordings. Through exclusive partnerships with some major institutions of contemporary music (IMD International Music Institute Darmstadt, Donaueschingen Music Festival, Musica Viva Munich, Casa da Música in Porto), NEOS is able to collaborate with the leading soloists, ensembles and orchestras in the field of new music. URL: https://neos-music.com/ (16.5.2015) = Katalog Die diskographischen Angaben sind der WebSite der Neos Music GmbH unter https://neos-music.com/ entnommen, ebenso die Coverabbildungen, die für den Gebrauch hier auf die Größe von 600 px verkleinert wurden. = *NEOS 10701 - Minas Borboudakis - Piano Works (EAN: 4260063610011), Erscheinungsdatum: 14. Mai 2007 NEOS_10701_Minas_Borboudakis_Piano_Works_600.jpg *NEOS 10702 - Nikolaus Brass - Orchestral Works Vol. 1, VÖ: 15. Mai 2007 NEOS_10702_Nikolaus_Brass_Orchestral_Works_1_600.jpg *NEOS 10703/704 - John Cage - Music for Piano 1–84, VÖ: 15.5.2007 Discogs, 18.5.2015 NEOS 10703 John Cage Piano Works 1-84 600.jpg *NEOS 10705 - Peter Eötvös, Bernd Alois Zimmermann, Martin Smolka . musica viva vol. 15, VÖ: 15.5.2007 NEOS_10705_Eoetvoes_Zimmermann_Smolka_Musica_Viva_600.jpg *NEOS 10706 - Erhard Grosskopf - String Quartets Nos. 1–3, VÖ: 15.5.2007 NEOS_10706_Erhard_Grosskopf_String_Quartetts_1-3_600.jpg *NEOS 10707 - Iannis Xenakis - Music for Keyboard Instruments - realised by computer, 20. Mai 2008 Discogs, 18.5.2015 NEOS_10707_Xenakis_Keyboard_600.jpg *NEOS 10708 - György Kurtág, Jörg Widmann - Botschaften des verstorbenen Fräuleins R.V. Trussowa / ... umdüstert ..., VÖ: 15. Mai 2007 NEOS_10708_Botschaften_des_verstorbenen_Fr_RV_Trussowa_600.jpg *NEOS 10709 - Arnold Schönberg, Luciano Berio - Pierrot lunaire plus Jazz, Folk Songs, VÖ: 9. Juli 2007 NEOS_10709_Arnold_Schoenberg_Luciano_Berio_Opus_21_600.jpg *NEOS 10710 - Matthias Spahlinger - Farben der Frühe / musica viva vol. 16, VÖ: 1. Juni 2007 Discogs, 18.5.2015 NEOS_10710_Mathias_Spahlinger_Musica_Viva_600.jpg *NEOS 10711 - Ladislav Kubik - Songs of Zhivago, VÖ: 19. Juli 2007 Discogs, 19.5.2015 NEOS_10711_Ladislav_Kubik_Songs_of_Zhivago_600.jpg *NEOS 10712 - Klaus Ospald - Tschappina-Variationen, Konzert für Ensemble und Violine, VÖ: 18. Oktober 2007 Discogs, 19.5.2015 NEOS_10712_Klaus_Ospald_Tschappina_600.jpg *NEOS 10713 - Dan Dediu - Piano Pieces, VÖ: 1. Februar 2008 Discogs, 19.5.2015 NEOS_10713_Dan_Dediu_Piano_Pieces_600.jpg *NEOS 10714 - Charles Uzor - Quartets/Quintets, VÖ: 30. August 2007 Discogs, 18.5.2015 NEOS_10714_Charles_Uzor_Quartets_Quintet_600.jpg *NEOS 10715 - Robert HP Platz - Piano Pieces VÖ: 20. Mai 2008 Discogs, 19.5.2015 NEOS_10715_Platz_Piano_600.jpg *NEOS 10716 - Toshio Hosokawa - Solo Concertos Vol. 1, VÖ: 1. Juni 2009 Discogs, 19.5.2015 NEOS_10716_Hosokawa_600.jpg *NEOS 10717/18 - Wolfgang Rihm - Piano Pieces, VÖ: 20. Mai 2008 NEOS_10717_Rihm_Piano_Pieces_600.jpg *NEOS 10719 - Stefan Wolpe - Lieder - Battle Piece, VÖ: 1. Februar 2008 Discogs, 19.5.2015 NEOS_10719_Wolpe_Lieder_600.jpg *NEOS 10720 - John Cage - Seven - Quartets I-VIII, VÖ: 1. Februar 2008 Discogs, 19.5.2015 NEOS_10720_Cage_Seven_600.jpg *NEOS 10721 - Wolfgang Rihm - La musique creuse le ciel, VÖ: 5. Juni 2009 NEOS_10721_Rihm_Creuse_600.jpg *NEOS 10722 - Giacinto Scelsi - musica viva vol.17, VÖ: 8. April 2008 NEOS_10722_Scelsi_mv17_600.jpg *NEOS 10723 - Christian Wolff - Piano Pieces, VÖ: 8. April 2008 NEOS_10723_Wolff_Piano_Pieces_600.jpg *NEOS 10724 - Ole-Henrik Moe, Saed Haddad, Wolfgang Rihm, Julio Estrada - Donaueschinger Musiktage 2006 Vol. 1, VÖ: 15. September 2007 NEOS_10724_Donaueschingen_2006_Vol1_600.jpg *NEOS 10725 - Georg Friedrich Haas, Jörg Widmann - Donaueschinger Musiktage 2006 Vol. 2, VÖ: 15. September 2007 NEOS_10725_Donaueschingen_2006_Vol2_600.jpg *NEOS 10726 - Martin Smolka, Wolfgang Mitterer - Donaueschinger Musiktage 2006 Vol. 3, VÖ: 15. Sptember 2007 NEOS_10726_Donaueschingen_2006_Vol3_600.jpg *NEOS 10727 - Mauricio Kagel, Alberto Posadas - Donaueschinger Musiktage 2006 Vol. 4. VÖ: 15. September 2007 *NEOS 10728 - NEOS 10799 - nicht veröffentlicht *NEOS 10801-10802 - Luigi Nono - Guai ai gelidi mostri - Quando stanno morendo. Diario polacco n. 2, VÖ: Juni 2008 *NEOS 10803 - Ernst Helmuth Flammer - Orchestral Works Vol. 1, VÖ: Oktober 2008 *NEOS 10804 - Thomas Hummel - Aus Trachila, VÖ: 10. Oktober 2008 *NEOS 10805 - Otto Siegl, Rebecca Clarke, Paul Hindemith, Günther Raphael, Witold Lutoslawski, Darius Milhaud, Siegmund Schul - Keepsake of Modern Age - Vergessene Moderne - La modernité oubliée, VÖ: 30. November 2008 *NEOS 10806 - Helmut Lachenmann - String Quartets, VÖ: 1. Mai 2010 *NEOS 10807 - NEOS 10808 - nicht veröffentlicht? *NEOS 10809 - Klaus Huber - Erniedrigt – Geknechtet – Verlassen – Verachtet ..., VÖ: 15. Mai 2009 *NEOS 10810 - nicht veröffentlicht? *NEOS 10811 - Gerald Eckert - Chamber Music, VÖ: 10. Sept. 2008 *NEOS 10812 - Wolfgang von Schweinitz - Plainsound Glissando Modulation, VÖ: 8. Juni 2009 *NEOS 10813 - Anders Eliasson - Desert Point ∙ Ostácoli ∙ Sinfonia per archi, VÖ: 10. Okt. 2008 *NEOS 10814 - José Manuel López López - Works for soloists and ensemble, VÖ: 10. Okt. 2008 *NEOS 10815 - nicht veröffentlicht? *NEOS 10816 - Elliott Carter - Happy Birthday, Elliott Carter! - New Chamber Works, VÖ: 30. Nov. 2008 *NEOS 10817 - Wolfgang Rihm - Vigilia, VÖ: 30. April 2010 *NEOS 10818 - 10820 - nicht veröffentlicht? *NEOS 10821 - Robin Hoffmann, Dieter Mack, Mark Andre, Klaus Huber - 43. Internationale Ferienkurse für Neue Musik Darmstadt 2006, VÖ: 5. Juli 2008 *NEOS 10822-10823 - Peter Ruzicka - Complete Works for String Quartet, VÖ: 20. Nov. 2009 *NEOS 10824 - Hans Zender, Klaus Huber - Donaueschinger Musiktage 2007 Vol. 1, VÖ: 10. Okt. 2008 *NEOS 10825 - Hans Thomalla, James Saunders, Arnulf Herrmann, François Sarhan - Donaueschinger Musiktage 2007 Vol. 2, VÖ: 10. Okt. 2008 *NEOS 10826 - Mark Andre, Helmut Oehring, Enno Poppe - Donaueschinger Musiktage 2007 Vol. 3, VÖ: 10. Okt. 2008 *NEOS 10827 - Hans Zender, Klaus Huber, Hans Thomalla, James Saunders, Arnulf Herrmann, François Sarhan, Mark Andre, Helmut Oehring, Enno Poppe, Elliott Sharp, Bernhard Lang - Donaueschinger Musiktage 2007 Vol. 1-3 & NOW Jazz, VÖ: 10. Okt. 2008 *NEOS 10828 - Jonathan Harvey - Works for piano - Works flute and piano, VÖ: 23. März 2009 *NEOS 10829 - York Höller - Topic - Horizont - Mythos - Schwarze Halbinseln, VÖ: 15. Mai 2010 *NEOS 10830 - Michael Bastian Weiß - Fragmenta Missarum pro Defunctis - Sonate über die Dunkelheit, VÖ: 1. Juni 2009 *NEOS 10831 - 10901 - nicht veröffentlicht? *NEOS 10902 - Nikolay A. Roslavets - Works for piano, VÖ: 5. Juni 2009 *NEOS 10903 - nicht veröffentlicht? *NEOS 10904-10905 - Galina Ustvolskaya - Complete Works for Piano, VÖ: 6. Sept. 2009 *NEOS 11070 - Fabián Panisello - Trumpet Concerto - Chamber Concerto - Violin Concerto, VÖ: 24. April 2015 *[[NEOS 11316 - Luciano Berio, Farangis Nurulla-Khoja, Vito Žuraj, Marta Gentilucci, Mariana Ungureanu, Marko Nikodijevic, Jamilia Jazylbekova - Folk Songs|NEOS 11316 - Luciano Berio, Farangis Nurulla-Khoja, Vito Žuraj, Marta Gentilucci, Mariana Ungureanu, Marko Nikodijevic, Jamilia Jazylbekova - Folk Songs]], VÖ: 17. Oktober 2014 NEOS_11316_Folk_Songs_600.jpg *[[NEOS 11409 - Arturo Fuentes - Space Factory|NEOS 11409 - Arturo Fuentes - Space Factory]], VÖ: 10. Mai 2014 NEOS_11409_Fuentes_600.jpg *NEOS 11416 - René Wohlhauser - Manía - Piano Works, VÖ: 8. April 2015 *NEOS 11417-11503 - not issued *NEOS 11504 - Martin Herchenröder - Linien aus Nachtlicht - Organ Works, VÖ: 6. Feb. 2015 NEOS_11504_Herchenroeder_600.jpg *NEOS 11505 - Wolfgang von Schweinitz, Catherine LambPlainsound Counterpoint / Mirrors, VÖ: 9. März 2015 NEOS_11505_Schweinitz_Lamb_600.jpg =Referenzen=